Reawakening of a dead heart
by kusari-de
Summary: Outtake of the story "Romanian Hybrid – The Beginning". What happened with Amanda, when she awakes in a totally different place. Far away from her family and friends and with two strange men, who lead her in a completely dissimilar world. (Reading at least the first chapter of the other story is important for the understanding!) Rating T just to be safe!
1. Awakening

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephenie Meyer~_

**1****st**** Chapter (Awakening)**

It's dark. Her body hurts, but her eyes are still closed. She lies on a couch, that's for sure, because she feels the backrest on her right. Then she remembers what happened. Suddenly a man stood in front of her, when she took a walk in the forest. She usually do that to relax; just music and the nature. She stops thinking, her eyes wide open. She has been kidnapped by some psychopathic guys.

The woman sits up and looks around. A small room with older furniture, which are full of dust. The window is also small, but big enough to climb out and escape from here. The door is in front of her. Closed, but apparently not locked. She stands up but falters, so she has to rest at the couch again. She walks forward, slowly but straight to the door. It's silent; no voices, no footsteps, not a sign of living in this house. With a beating heart she moves closer to the door. What if those psychos stand behind the door, just waiting for her to walk in their arms? Only a few steps and she could reach the door. Suddenly she stops, her heart beats heavily in her chest. Someone is also in the house, she hears voices, just a whisper. The woman goes backwards. More tripping than going actually and with a scared glance at the door. They know that she's awake. Step by step she goes backwards and when she stands at the couch again, the door is opened. But not slowly and with a squeezing sound like in all the horror movies. No, the door crashes into wall; a bit more and it would have been broken.

Then a brown-haired man enters the room and the woman recognizes him directly as the man in the forest. Her heart keeps beating heavily when he smirks at her and walks to the side. Then another man enters the room with the same amused smirk and the fearsome charisma. But his hair is blond, nearly white. He carries a tray with some pieces of bread and a bottle of water on it. He stops next to the other man.

The woman stares scared at the men in front of her. She doesn't know what they want from her, why she has been kidnapped and where she is. "Who are you?" she asks them in a low voice. Actually too low for human ears to hear, but no problem for vampires'. The smirk on their faces gets wider. "Well, young one", the blond man starts. "My name is Stefan", the other one continues. "And mine is Vladimir", the first man finishes. The woman looks much more scared but also confused to the man. The way they talk and their strong accents; it doesn't make them any nicer or friendlier to her.

"We want to be honest to you, human", the brown-haired man starts with a grin. "You're part of a bigger plan. Our long-awaited vengeance", the other one continues. The woman frowns and tries to keep more distance between her and the door. "None you know, of course, but you'll have an important part, young one!" Stefan looks at her and his grin gets wider. The woman frowns, she doesn't understand what they want of her. What vengeance and what part. She doesn't really want to know that, but she is also confused about one thing.

Why do they always call her 'young one' or 'human'? They look just four or five years older than her, so that doesn't really make sense. They say it like you're talking to your grandchildren. Are they really psychopathic; escaped from a hospital or something like that? She doesn't notice that she whispers: "Young one? Human?" But then Stefan starts laughing. He looks from the woman, who twitches immediately, to his companion. "So young", he says. Vladimir smirks and looks at him. "And so ignorant." He puts the tray on the desk next to him. "We're vampires!", he says with a grin. The woman looks at them in shock. But then she is sure that those men are psychos. No normal human would believe that one is a vampire.

The elder look at the woman with an amused glance. "What is your name, human?", Stefan asks. Now she is even more confused. They kidnapped her for a stupid plan and don't even know her name? How useful could she be then? She gets more scared. If they really believe that they are vampires then she would die for her blood. These thoughts make her shiver and she goes a step back again. "Amanda", she answers them lower than the first time. Nevertheless the Romanians understand her very well.

"So, Amanda", Vladimir starts after a short time. "You still don't believe us." He looks to his friend; still smirking. Then he looks back to the woman. Amanda breaths heavily, her heart beats fast and her look switches from Vladimir to Stefan and back again. She hasn't recognized the changing of their eye color from red to black. She hasn't even noticed that their eye color is different from normal humans.

Suddenly, within a blink of an eye, the blond one disappears. Amanda looks around nervously and the big smile on Stefan's face doesn't make it even better. "You should believe us, when we tell you something!" Amanda twitches. From the corner of her eyes, she sees that Vladimir is standing right behind her. His words are just a whisper, but it makes her shiver. She gets goose-bumps over her whole body. _How can that be? How is that possible?_

Suddenly she is pulled out of her thoughts. Vladimir grabs her shoulders, so that she can't get away. He leans to her neck and takes a deep breath. "You should stop that!" For a moment he doesn't move and looks like he's petrified. Amanda feels unable to do anything. Then it seems that Vladimir comes back to life. "Otherwise I might won't be able to spare you. Your blood smells great." The Romanian growls and appears next to Stefan; leaving her alone. She gasps and falters when his hands left her shoulders. The elder look at each other, they need to hunt. "You should eat", the brown-haired man says and points at the tray. Then both leave the room and close the door, but without locking it. They don't even take a last look at the scared woman.

"It was easier when we ruled", Vladimir says when they run through the forest. "Everyone knew what we are", Stefan continues. "And we didn't need to show any proofs!" Then they change the direction to follow the smell of blood.


	2. Angst

_It's pretty short and more or less a filler chap._  
_By the way - ~~STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA~~ would be great if anyone could help me to improve my writing skills and my stories as well. (feel free to send me a message with improvement suggestions or hints if I misrepresent a character)_

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephenie Meyer~_

**2****nd**** Chapter (Angst)**

Amanda glides down on the ground. This can't be true. Those psychopathic guys do really believe that they're vampires, but the strangest thing is, that she starts to believe that too. How could this blond guy disappear right in front of her and appear again behind her. That's impossible.

She sits there for several minutes, watching the closed door and thinking about the possibilities and impossibilities of the existence of vampires. Then Amanda looks at the tray on the desk. She is really thirsty, but she is also not sure if she should drink that. The woman stands up and walks to the table. She takes the bottle of water, opens it and sniffs at the liquid and finally sips at it. But it tastes and smells just like normal water, so she takes a mouthful. Then she goes to the window and looks out, but she just sees a lot of trees out there. Suddenly Amanda hears a heavy door that is closed with a lot of power. She twitches immediately and walks backwards until she reaches the couch again. But this time she hears no footsteps or whispers.

The woman crouches down on the floor. She breaths shallowly, so that she can hear if someone would come to this room. She doesn't know how long she sits on the floor, but it must have been hours. The light, which shines through the window gets darker; it must be dawn. But then it seems that the men come back to her room. She hears footsteps behind the door and so she crouches behind the couch. Then the door gets opened.

"No need to hide behind the couch, human", one of them says. Amanda looks from left to right, until she decides to stand up. She doesn't know who exactly said that, because their voices are nearly identical. Suddenly this blond guy, Vladimir, appears in front of her again. And again with an amused smirk on his face. "May I help you?", he asks and holds out his hand. Amanda is confused and scared, not sure if she should take the offered hand. Finally she decides to do that, just to not offend him. When she touches his hand, she directly feels his cold skin, but until she is able to take back her hand, he grabs her arm, whirls her around until she is in his arms. He puts an arm around her and presses her back against his chest. Her heart is beating heavier when she feels his breath on her neck and the smile on Stefan's face doesn't make it any better.

"I told you not to do that", Vladimir whispers, but you can still hear the smile in his voice. "I see you haven't eaten anything, human." The blond one lets her go within a second and goes to the desk with the tray on it. He takes a piece of bread and watches it. Then he frowns, he doesn't really know how this should taste or if he had eaten anything like that before his transformation. Vladimir turns around to Amanda and throws the bread in her direction. "Eat it!", Stefan says as the woman catches the bread. He speaks in such an authority voice that Amanda eats the bread directly. The elder starts grinning about her doing. Yes, that's the way she should behave. Then they go out of the room and leave her behind.

"You take much care of her", Stefan says and looks at his companion. "We should. She must survive the whole procedure." Vladimir stares straight when they walk downstairs. "You know what I mean", the brown-haired vampire continues. "I know that it's not like that. She is just an object in our plan!" Then they lapse into silence.

Amanda falls to the ground and cries heavily. Her body shakes, she pulls her legs to her chest and lays her arms around them. She can't believe that all of this is true, she wants to go home and calls her family. Of course those "vampires" –or whatever they are- took her mobile phone; she had noticed that when she awoke. The woman cries until she falls asleep and escape mentally from her personal nightmare.


	3. Discovery

_Thank you so much for the favs and the follow._  
_Also a huge thank you hug to DevilsGamexxDevilsPain for your review. I hope you still "love" this story ^^_  
_And don't hesitate to tell me, when you find some things that aren't clear to you or any kind of mistakes._

__

~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephenie Meyer~

**3****rd**** Chapter (Discovery)**

On the next day, Amanda awakes when a bird flies against the window. She sits straight and then she notices that she doesn't lay on the ground, but on the couch again. And further more she has a blanket and a pillow, which she hadn't yesterday. Then she sees that the bird shakes itself, chirps and flies away. Amanda stands up, she has to go to the bathroom, but she knows neither where that room is, nor she wants to see one of the psychopaths. She goes to the door and listens, but she hears nothing out there. She opens it and looks outside. And again there are no voices or any noise, so she decides to leave the room and goes through the floor.

Her room is at the end, on the left are no doors, just a wall. On the right, on the other hand, are two more doors and on the other end, she sees a stair, which would lead her down. Carefully she opens the other doors, but they are nearly empty, there are just more older furniture; clouded with dust. She goes forward to the stair, watching down if there is one of the men, until she walks downstairs.

"Your human is awake", Stefan says with a smirk and beats Vladimir's pawn with his castle on the chessboard. "It's not my human and", the blond vampire moves his knight near Stefan's king. "check!" His friend grins. "Good move!" Stefan knows that his friend is feeling a connection to that woman and he is also sure what that means. Sooner or later even Vladimir will be sure about it. Then he moves his bishop to the hostile knight and beats him out of the square. "She won't find _there_ what she is looking for", Vladimir says monotonous after a minute of silence. His friend is just smirking. It seems that he is really true with his claim.

Amanda walks downstairs, she hasn't found the bathroom on the second floor, so she goes down to the first floor. It looks livelier there, but there is still no exit. She goes to the right, until she reaches the door in front of her. She opens it carefully, but when she looks into the room, she wishes that she had never done that. On the couch set in front of her, her kidnappers sit and play chess. "It's nice to see you out of your room", Stefan says without looking at her. Vladimir turns his back to her and doesn't seem to be very interested in her presence. Instead he concentrates on his next move.

"I …I", Amanda stutters. None of the vampires looks at her directly, they ignore her and concentrates on their match. The woman looks from one to another, she would like to disappear from here, but she really needs to use the bathroom. After all she has been here for a whole day. So she takes a deep breath and starts speaking again. "I was just looking for the bathroom", she whispers and clings at the door handle. A smirk flits over Stefan's face as he sees the reaction of his friend. "It is over there", Vladimir says and points to a door on the right side of the room. Amanda swallows and looks to the door. With a last glance on the men, she goes slowly to the door. When she reaches the handle, she opens the door quickly, walks in and locks it behind her.

She breathes a sigh of relief, until she walks over to the toilet. When she washes her hands, she notices that there are towels at the shower. The woman looks at the door and back to the shower. And again she gets this strange feeling that she can believe and trust them. Suddenly she glides down to the ground and sobs. _What's she doing here? She has been kidnapped by some psychopathic guys, who believe that they are vampires and now she trusts them like they were friends._

"Checkmate!" Vladimir sighs resigned. "I just have a bad day." He stands up and walks to the window to look outside. "When you say that", Stefan answers. Of course both hear the sobbing out of the bathroom, but they don't care about it. "Anything new of Felix?" The blond one turns around and looks to his companion. "No but he's heard about a vampire, who can find and identify gifted vampires." Stefan stands up too; totally ignoring the sobbing woman in the bathroom. "Interesting", Vladimir mutters and both walk out of the room.

After some time, Amanda's tears are dried and she stands up. She goes to the washbasin to clean her face. The woman sighs and looks into the mirror. Her eyes are red of crying. She clenches her hands to fists, just to not cry again. She takes a deep breath and goes back to the door, which she unlocks. In relief, she notices that the men aren't in the room anymore. Amanda passes the room and enters the floor. Just then she notices that this floor is an entrance hall and that there is also a heavy old-looking door. The woman runs to the door and tries to open it, but this one is locked; of course. She doesn't know that she has been watched the whole time.


	4. A place where you belong

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephenie Meyer~_

**4****th**** Chapter (A place where you belong)**

Back in her room, Amanda notices the new food on the table and also several books, that lay on the shelves. She can't say if the books were there yesterday. Nevertheless she takes one. It's a romantic story about a guy, who totally fell in love with a rich woman. Not very interesting, but it helps her to escape mentally from this place. Her kidnappers don't come into the room for the whole day. In the evening, Amanda is still sitting on the couch and reading the book. She doesn't notice the person, which sits on a branch and watches her all day long. She falls asleep and the book lies on her stomach.

The door to Amanda's room is opened and a person walks in. Vladimir goes slowly and soundless to the sleeping human. He doesn't understand the feeling he has for her. It's more than taking care of an object, much more. But maybe it's just a last bit of the bad influence of the Cullens. Yes, that's it, it must be. He takes the book, closes it and lays it on the table. Then he puts the blanket and covers the woman up. Vladimir kneels down and watches the sleeping woman. It's been a long time that he watched a sleeping human without the intention of killing him in a few seconds. He rather likes to hunt, to see the fear in the faces of his prey and let them run for their stupid, little life. But she is different and he doesn't know why. His hand moves automatically to Amanda's cheek. He moves down to her neck and stops, when he realizes what he is doing. Vladimir stands up immediately and turns around. Stefan stands at the door, watching the scene in front of him for some time.

Vladimir leaves the room in a flash; Stefan instead stays there. He knows that it would be easier, when his friend would be sure about his feelings. But for now he'll leave him alone. Stefan looks at the woman; even she feels a connection to Vladimir. The brown-haired vampire smirks and leaves the room.

When sun comes up, Vladimir appears again in the house, next to his companion in their own little library. "Are you feeling better?", Stefan puts his book about the French history back on the shelves. His friend doesn't answer, puts a book and takes a seat. Stefan knows that the blond vampire listens to him. "You feel a connection to her, don't you?", Stefan continues. "Stop it", Vladimir answers relatively calm. "She feels it too." – "Stop it!" Vladimir slams the book and looks angrily to the brown-haired vampire. "I don't need Marcus' ability to see that you have feelings for her", Stefan continues. "I said: Stop it!" Vladimir breaks the table next to him and stands furious in front of Stefan. The latter just smirks, but when Vladimir is about to leave, Stefan starts speaking again. "She is your mate!" And with these words, Vladimir stops in his motion and turns back to his companion. It's the first time, that one of them used the word, which they banned out of their vocabulary over 1000 years ago and furthermore this is the first time that Stefan sees his friend speechless.

Amanda awakes because of a loud noise. It seems that her mind plays a trick on her, because she starts to accept her situation and she also starts to like the men, or more precisely Vladimir. Should she suffer from Stockholm syndrome? But it's not just love, it's need. And that is what makes her scared. She walks down to the bathroom and takes a shower, but without any doubts and that scares her even more. She glides down on the ground, not sure if she can trust her mind, which tells her that this is the right place to be.

"When will you do it?" The Romanians walk through the forest without a goal or an intention. "Today", Vladimir answers monotonously. He still doesn't believe Stefan's remark; it would be more than coincidence that they kidnapped exactly that girl, which is by chance his soul-mate. And he doesn't believe in anything like that.

Amanda puts her clothes on and goes up to her room, the towel still in her hands. There she notices in surprise that there are some new shirts and jeans on the table. She doesn't really want to know, how the two men found out her size. The woman takes a black jeans and a white shirt, then she puts her old clothes off again. As she wants to take the jeans, someone is knocking on the door. Immediately Amanda wraps herself up in the towel. The door is opened and Vladimir walks in. He closes the door behind him and looks to the woman. Amanda stares at him and when he walks in her direction, she goes automatically backwards. There is something different in his behave, but she can't really say what it is. It's not that fearsome. Outwardly you don't really recognize that anything has changed, but Amanda feels it in a strange way.

Suddenly she reaches the wall behind her and the Romanian continues walking in her direction. Finally he stands in front of her, not even a yard of empty space is between them. Vladimir doesn't show any emotions, but he's fighting an inner war. His mind versus his emotions. Stefan can't be true; he has to stop to listen to his feelings. He hasn't needed them over all these years and he won't need them now. Vladimir concentrates on the heartbeat of the young woman. It's getting faster and her blood pulses in her veins. His hand moves to her cheek and when he looks into her eyes, all of his good resolutions fall apart. He puts his other hand on the wall next to her head.

Suddenly without any signs of doing that, he kisses her. Vladimir doesn't need to seek the confirmation for his doing. He does it, because he wants to; he's a ruler why shouldn't he?! His mind gets stronger again. The blond one stops kissing her and watches her, continues listening to her heartbeat. But he still doesn't believe his friend.

Amanda is shocked, totally shocked. She doesn't know what she should think of that. How should she understand his behave, when she doesn't even understand hers? Her kidnapper, apparently a psychopathic man, who believes in vampires, kisses her. And she has nothing better to do than to let him. It feels so right, but she knows that it is not. Maybe he is just playing with her, that would make sense. An just now she notices the burgundy color of his eyes, but then Amanda feels that his cold hand moves from her cheek to her neck. Then his hand reaches the knot of her towel. They look at each other and when Vladimir pulls down the towel, Amanda totally stops thinking. But she is sure about one thing: She is his, that is her place to be, the place where she belongs to.


End file.
